Decisión e indecisión
by Kattharina
Summary: Ni tu peor enemigo puede hacerte daño como tus propios pensamientos. Amaba a Sakura, pero... ¿Que sentía ella por él? Regalo para NoOnis.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

 _Pensamientos._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **D** ecisión e indecisión.

.

‹‹ _Si dudas de mi amor, dame una puñalada y en cada gota de sangre verás tu imagen grabada. ››_

.

Anónimo.

* * *

 **N** aruto siempre se consideró una persona determinada desde que tenía uso de razón.

No un idiota o un cabezota como decían todos.

Pocas veces a lo largo de su vida había tenido dudas con respecto a lo que debía hacer, o a cómo debía proceder. Esta era una de las pocas veces.

El inesperado ofrecimiento de Hiashi removió su mundo, y una fibra muy sensible dentro de su corazón.

Suspiró.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sakura con voz adormilada.

Naruto giró su cabeza para contemplarla de reojo. Le gustaba admirar su silueta desnuda bajo las sábanas y su cabello desparramado por la almohada. Le encantaban sus mejillas sonrojadas después de una larga actividad física. Le otorgaban un aspecto tierno e inocente.

Sonrió. Amaba a esa mujer.

Amaba cada aspecto de su vida, cada parte de su cuerpo, cada cualidad y defecto. La amaba por completo.

Y le preocupaba que ese momento que compartían fuera tan fugaz como las ráfagas de viento.

A menudo se preguntaba qué clase de relación tenían ahora, porque ya no eran amigos. Evidentemente los amigos no tenían sexo y en todo caso, serían amigos con derecho o alguna categoría afín. Tampoco eran novios, se veían a escondidas y siempre con mucha precaución.

¿En qué demonios habían convertido su relación?

¿Eran amigos con derecho? ¿Amantes de medianoche? ¿Qué carajos eran?

Porque si bien él había sido su primera vez, de hecho, fue la primera vez de ambos. Eso no excluía que sucedió en un momento vulnerable en la vida de Sakura.

Cuando se sentó a pensarlo bien, se dio cuenta que a lo mejor lo que sucedió entre ellos aquella primera noche fue motivado por las acciones de Sasuke. Por el rechazo que tuvo hacia los sentimientos de su compañera de equipo, porque la sometió a esa humillación después de su declaración.

A él no le importaba el motivo que la arrojara a sus brazos, con tener un poco de su tiempo y cariño le bastaba. Claramente. Naruto obtuvo más que eso. La tuvo a ella, ¿pero a qué precio?

Hasta ese día, Sakura no manifestaba algún tipo de sentimiento y le preocupaba que sus conjeturas, acerca del despecho que desencadenó su relación con la mujer que tanto amaba se hicieran realidad. Que a lo mejor era solo una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Temía tener que responder afirmativamente si Haruno no aclaraba las razones que dieron pie a esa relación clandestina, sin embargo, Uzumaki no hallaba el valor para preguntar.

¿Quién lo diría? Después de enfrentar a Kaguya no era capaz de hacer un simple cuestionamiento.

Soltó otro suspiro y no supo que decir.

Por fortuna Sakura sí.

— ¿Estás así porque Hiashi Hyūga te ofreció la mano de Hinata en matrimonio?

El rubio la miró un poco sorprendido, se suponía que nadie además de Hiashi, Kakashi y Tsunade lo sabía. Y la peli-rosa lo intuyó soltando una pequeña risa.

— Tsunade-sama me lo dijo — aclaró.

Escondió que Kakashi también habló con ella y no estaba muy contento con la propuesta. No le parecía sensato poner un peso más sobre los hombros de Naruto. Ya suficiente tenía con haber salvado al mundo de todo ese desastre.

Además, Hiashi era listo, utilizaría lo más que pudiera la muerte de su sobrino para presionar a Naruto a aceptar la mano de Hinata, como una compensación a la enorme pérdida que les supuso Neji.

Sakura conocía a Naruto. Él tenía una disputa interna difícil de aclarar. La culpa por la muerte de Neji no desaparecería tan fácil. Si a eso le agregaba la relación que mantenían… Tomar una decisión no sería sencillo.

A Naruto no le importaba realmente que Sakura supiera todo ese asunto, de hecho, agradecía que abriera la brecha para poder lanzar sus cuestionamientos.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, miró al techo y luego se armó de valor para hablar.

— Sakura-chan, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Esta vez, Naruto giró completamente la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

La kunoichi se vio sobrecogida por su pregunta, abrió la boca, pero se detuvo a pensar un momento. Era apenas lógico su cuestionamiento, la verdad es que nunca determinó su relación. Obviamente Naruto tendría dudas.

— ¿Tú que crees?

Uzumaki no estaba para preguntas capciosas, quería las cosas claras por una vez en la vida.

— Ese es el problema, que no sé y tú no me dices nada — soltó finalmente frustrado —. No sé si somos novios, amigos con derechos o un objeto de tu despecho. ¡No lo sé, Sakura-chan! Y eso me está comiendo la cabeza — remató halándose los cabellos desesperado.

Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. Sakura no tenía la culpa del malogro que le provocaba la maldita propuesta de Hiashi Hyūga, ni como le afectaba física y mentalmente sentirse en deuda con esa familia por la muerte de Neji.

Sin embargo, antes de tomar alguna decisión quería esclarecer las cosas con Sakura. Quería, no, NECESITABA saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de ella por él.

Le urgía.

Ella lo supo. Reconoció que debió aclararlo todo en cuanto comenzó, sin embargo, jamás imaginó que la familia Hyūga saliera con semejante propuesta. Por eso no lo creyó indispensable.

Es decir, sí, todo el mundo sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de Uzumaki, pero no figuró semejante cosa. Movida por aquel sentimiento de ternura infinita que le nacía cada vez que estaban juntos, le rozó la mejilla suavemente demandando su atención.

El rubio no se hizo de rogar, abrió los ojos y la miró. En sus orbes azules había súplica y tristeza anticipada. Sakura sonrió cariñosamente, lo contempló dulcemente y luego habló:

— No me habría entregado a ti si no te amara, Naruto — concluyó.

El alivio y la felicidad que sintió Uzumaki no la equipararía nada en el mundo. Movido por su hiperactividad giró sobre su cuerpo y abrazó a Sakura. Fue como si todas sus dudas, todas sus preguntas se diluyeran en el abismo y ya no tuviera más incertidumbre.

Él la amaba y siempre lo haría, no importaba lo que dijera la gente.

Sakura siempre sería la única mujer a la que amaría. Acababa de tomar su resolución.

Naruto Uzumaki no se casaría con nadie más que no fuera Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

He aquí el cuarto escrito de este mes, me salió más un mini OS que un Drabble. Esta historia es un regalo para una amiga muy querida, **NoOnis** , espero te guste. A ver que te parece.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
